smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Little Sister Smurf Lost/Part 4
A little while after Sassette disappeared with Hefty, Empath made it back to the village, looking rather dazed. "Empath, are you all right?" Smurfette asked, concerned for him as she saw him enter the village. "This smurf is still functioning normally, Smurfette," Empath said. "Smurf it easy there, laddie," Duncan said as he saw Empath looking like he was ready to collapse. "Whatever Sassette smurfed to you out there must have smurfed a lot out of you." "Sacre bleu, what happened to the little mademoiselle that made her smurf like this?" Painter asked. "Yeah, and why did she even attack us?" Jokey added. "It's that Avengelica that has smurfed control of Sassette," Smurfette said. "She wasn't totally herself when she smurfed those things to you." "Well, that little Smurfling surely hates us for no good reason," Greedy said. "I hate being hated for no good reason," Grouchy said. "What did we ever smurf to her that would make her attack us like that?" Vanity asked. "Maybe it's because I always smurf the toilet seat up," Sloppy said. "I don't know, but she called Hefty her brother and just carried him off," Handy answered. "It's just what I figured, my fellow Smurfs," Brainy said. "Avengelica must somehow be twisting Sassette's poor little mind to make her believe that she is somehow related to Hefty, when the facts smurf witness that she was a creation of the Smurflings through Gargamel's formula." "Brainy is right, my fellow Smurfs," Poet said. "Sassette was a creation, and somehow she's being manipulated by this Avengelica into believing that she was a real Smurf." "I hate being manipulated," Grouchy said. "But isn't it possible, my fellow Smurfs, that you're the ones who are being manipulated into believing that Sassette was a creation and not a real Smurf?" Empath asked. "Crepes suzette, how could you accuse us of ever lying to Sassette?" Painter asked, sounding a bit angry. "You weren't here when Sassette was first created by the Smurflings, Empath," Greedy said. "Yeah...Papa Smurf had to create a formula that would smurf her into a real Smurf," Handy said. And a few more voices raised their objections toward Empath until Papa Smurf came and silenced them all. "It doesn't matter at this point whether Sassette was a real Smurf or a created one. What matters now is finding where this Avengelica lives so we can free Sassette from her grasp and rescue Hefty," he said. "So I want you all to calm down until we can figure something out." "Yes, Papa Smurf," all the Smurfs said together. Then suddenly Tapper came running. "Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf!" he cried out. "I just had an unsmurfy revelation that Avengelica has deceived us into believing a lie about Sassette. The Almighty has just revealed to me that Sassette is truly a real Smurf and is being used by Avengelica to smurf her revenge against us." "Tapper, Tapper, Tapper, can't you see that Avengelica may be deceiving you into believing that Sassette is anything but a created Smurf?" Brainy chided. "We all know the truth, so there's no way that any of us are going to believe otherwise." "I'd be careful smurfing that way about the Almighty if I were you, laddie," Duncan said. "If He's revealed to Tapper something that may be the truth, who are we to argue against it and smurf that he's being deceived?" "Let's just say for the smurf of argument that what Tapper is smurfing is the truth, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf said. "There's got to be some way that we all can know for sure the truth for ourselves." "If all of you are willing to join together in a mindlink with this smurf, then this smurf may have enough power to uncover the truth about Sassette's origin," Empath offered. "Well, I'm willing to find out for myself, Smurfs," Smurfette said. "How about you?" Painter sighed. "C'est la vie. I guess that it couldn't hurt if we found out for ourselves." "I'm with you all the way, laddie," Duncan said. "And I will join in the mindlink to make sure this truth is known to all of us," Tapper said. Soon all the Smurfs decided that they were going to join in the mindlink. None of them seemed to like the idea of not knowing for sure the truth about Sassette. "Let's all hold hands, close our eyes, and empty our thoughts as we join together as one mind and one thought," Empath instructed. And so the Smurfs did just that. They all held hands with each other as they closed their eyes and emptied their thoughts, focusing solely on joining their minds together to form a bridge between each other, mind to mind, thought to thought. As the mindlink grew stronger, Empath found out what was hidden in all their minds: the truth of Sassette's origin. "Great Smurfs of Fire, it can't be!" Papa Smurf exclaimed as they all shared the same revelation. "Gosh, Sassette was a real Smurf after all," Clumsy said. "And we all treated her very badly when we were Smurflings," Poet said. "Hefty treated her the worst, and she smurfed away from the village," Handy said. "She was the only female Smurf among us male Smurfs that Hefty was never going to marry because she was his sister, and that really upset the laddie most of all," Duncan said. "Smurf and begorra, we found her inside a crystal in a cave," Miner said. "And we smurfed her out of the crystal with a tuning fork," Snappy said. "Cre vingt schtroumpfs, how could we ever forget?" Painter said. And then the mindlink ended, and most of the Smurfs were in tears because of the painful revelation they all endured of something they had all forgotten -- that somehow somebody must have made them forget. "Thank the Almighty for our restored memory," Tapper said, sounding more grateful than saddened. "If that revelation was never given that this evil spirit is trying to make us forget, we wouldn't have known what would have consumed us." "Papa Smurf, are you all right?" Smurfette asked when she saw the village leader weeping. "I'll be fine, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said, trying to pull himself together. "I wouldn't think that I would be just as affected as the other Smurfs of knowing who Sassette really was until that revelation." "We were all deceived, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said, putting her hand on his shoulder to show comfort and support. "It wasn't your fault that the Smurfs all believed the same thing, including myself." "But now that we know who Sassette really is, Papa Smurf, what are we going to smurf about it?" Brainy asked. "We still need to rescue both Sassette and Hefty, Brainy," Papa Smurf answered. "Right now Hefty doesn't know that Sassette is actually his little sister, but all the same we must keep Sassette from killing Hefty just to smurf her revenge on him, because then there will be no return for her from what Avengelica desires of her." "You mean Sassette's going to stay this hideous creature forever, Papa Smurf?" Nat asked. "We've got to find a way to stop Avengelica once and for all, to keep her from harming anyone else," Empath said. "When we freed Sassette from the crystal she was trapped in, what did we use, Papa Smurf?" Smurfette asked. "I believe that it was a special tuning fork that I had," Papa Smurf answered. "Thats it, Papa Smurf," Tapper said. "The Almighty showed me through a vision how to defeat that spirit. It's through the same tuning fork the Smurflings used to free Sassette." "Then that's what we'll smurf with us," Papa Smurf said. "Empath, I'm going to need you to find where Hefty is so that we smurf straight to where Avengelica and Sassette might also be." "That may be difficult, given that Avengelica may be using her magic to shield his location from us, but this smurf will try, Papa Smurf," Empath said. "I will pray to the Almighty that He may smurf you revelation knowledge for your task since His power is greater than any magic in the world, my fellow Empath," Tapper said. Empath nodded. "Any spiritual help that you can give this smurf would be appreciated, Tapper." "I want to come along with you, Papa Smurf, so that I might be also to reason with Sassette before she smurfs anything to Hefty," Smurfette requested. "Very well then, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "Brainy, you'll be in charge of the village until I return safely with Hefty and Sassette, if fortune smurfs upon us." "Yes, Papa Smurf," Brainy said, sounding eager. "I know you can always count on me." "I'm going to smurf beside you, Brainy, just to make sure you don't smurf all that power to your head while Papa and Empath are gone," Duncan said. "Fine, smurf beside me if it makes you feel smurfy, Duncan," Brainy said. Papa Smurf went into his laboratory to look for his special tuning fork while Empath used his telepathy to reach out beyond the forest to see if he could sense Hefty anywhere. Tapper prayed that his God would give his friend revelation knowledge in case Empath's own abilities wouldn't be enough to break through Avengelica's magic. It took a good long while of meditation for Empath to concentrate and focus on reaching that far outside the forest. Then suddenly he could feel what he was sensing. "It's Hefty. He's being tortured by Sassette, but otherwise he is not mortally harmed. We need to follow that signal as quickly as we can if we need to stop Avengelica," he reported. "Don't worry, Empath, I have just what I need," Papa Smurf said as he produced the tuning fork that he found. He and Smurfette hopped onto a crane and took off into the sky while Empath flew alongside them to guide them in the right direction. "May the luck of the Smurfish be with you, my friends," Tapper said as he watched the three Smurfs depart. Duncan noticed Handy walking off by himself with his head hung low. He decided to follow after his friend to see if he needed somebody to talk to about what was on his mind. "How could I just let Hefty smurf all those terrible things to Sassette when we were just Smurflings, and why couldn't I have stopped him?" Handy said. "You feel that the whole thing with Sassette running away from the village was all your fault, laddie?" Duncan asked. "I should have smurfed up to my brother for all the times he tried to smurf himself as more important than ever our own sister, Duncan," Handy said. "But instead I was basking in my own self-importance to even care about anything else. And we almost lost Sassette forever because of that." "We all smurfed stupid things when we were the young pups in the village, Handy," Duncan said. "The important thing is that we learn from those mistakes and grow to become better Smurfs from them." "I just wish that I never had the revelation of ever having a sister smurfed back upon me, because it makes me feel guilty for knowing that part of my past," Handy said. "I know how you feel, laddie, believe me," Duncan said in a show of sympathy toward his friend. "But strangely I feel a whole lot better knowing that there's nothing hidden anymore about Sassette's past. I think in time you'll also feel better knowing that you and Hefty both have a sister to smurf after." "I hope we can rescue her from what Avengelica's trying to smurf with her, Duncan," Handy said. "Papa, Empath, and Smurfette will smurf their best to get the little lassie back from that evil spirit before anything happens, trust me," Duncan said, putting his hand on Handy's shoulder to show his support. In the meantime, Tapper was by himself praying. "O Lord God Almighty, I pray that through Your power alone, the evil spirit's hold on my dear sister Sassette would be broken, and that her brother Hefty would know the truth for himself, not because I want to see him humbled, but that there would be resmurfation between himself and Sassette, because You have made him to be her older brother for a reason. Also I pray for Your healing touch to be on my brothers, that though they have smurfed wickedness on Sassette long ago, yet through Your loving kindness You have forgiven them and do not wish to see them perish with the world. I ask you this in the name of Your only begotten Son Jesus Christ. Amen." ----- In Avengelica's castle, Sassette has been torturing Hefty by making him run on a makeshift treadmill of sorts while striking him with a whip to make him run faster. Avengelica in the meanwhile just sat on her throne watching, letting Sassette have her time of entertaining herself with the torture. "I don't get it, Sassette," Hefty said as he continued to run on the treadmill while Sassette continued to strike him with the whip. "What did I ever smurf to you that you would be this cruel to me?" "You don't remember, do you, Hefty?" Sassette said. "You're always telling me girl Smurfs don't belong in the company of male Smurfs. You made fun of me because I wanted to become just like you boy Smurfs years ago. You did hurtful things to me with my toys and smurfed me around like I was supposed to bow down to you alone, big brother." "How could I have smurfed any of those things to you?" Hefty asked, sounding even more confused. "You didn't even exist back then when I was a Smurfling." "I did exist back then, and you got all the other Smurfs your age to join in to smurf fun of me," Sassette screeched, whipping Hefty harder. "You're the cruelest brother that I have smurfed the misfortune of ever having, and I could only wish you were the one who was never born." "Sassette, can't you see Avengelica's trying to smurf control of you, making you believe those things about me?" Hefty tried to reason. "Avengelica smurfed me the truth, and she believes the world will be much better off without males controlling it like you, Hefty Smurf," Sassette said, striking him hard with the whip. "And when I'm done with you, brother, you're going to confess the truth from your own lips." Finally, Avengelica spoke from her long moment of silence. "Enough, my precious little seed. It is time for you to prove that you are worthy to fully receive of my power, that you may be my instrument to destroy all the males in the Smurf Village." The treadmill vanished, only for Hefty to be wrapped in crystalline tentacles that kept him from moving. "My mistress, I will do anything you ask of me," Sassette said. Soon the whip that was in Sassette's hand was magically transformed into a dagger. "The first thing you will do is kill your brother," Avengelica said. "Once he is dead, your quest for vengeance will begin, then you will satisfy your desire upon all your enemies until they are no more." "Sassette, please, don't smurf this," Hefty pleaded. "You know how much I truly love you from the bottom of my heart. You know I will never smurf anything to hurt you, I swear." "You can swear all you want, brother, but if you truly love me, then what you can smurf for me right now is to die," Sassette said as she raised up her dagger to strike right into Hefty's chest. "Stop, Sassette!" a loud voice commanded. She looked and saw that Empath had arrived, followed by Papa Smurf and Smurfette flying on a crane through a broken window into the castle. Empath grabbed Sassette and pulled her away from Hefty. "Please listen, Sassette. Avengelica is trying to use you for her own evil purposes. She wants to destroy all the males in the world, and she's using your hatred against your fellow Smurfs to accomplish this," he said as he wrestled with Sassette, trying to get the dagger out of her hand. Sassette slashed at Empath with her free claw. "All the males in the world deserve to die, Empath, including you, because you side with the enemy. Hefty is my enemy and he deserves to die along with you, Papa Smurf, and the others." "This smurf understands your hatred for Hefty, Sassette," Empath tried to reason as he continued to struggle with Sassette despite the pain she was giving him. "But killing Hefty isn't going to make things better for you." "Listen to what Empath is telling you, Sassette," Papa Smurf said. "If you go ahead and kill Hefty, everything that is smurfy about you will be gone forever, and you will be consumed forever by Avengelica's power." "We all love you, Sassette, because you are our little sister," Smurfette said. "I love you, and I want you back to the way you were before Avengelica smurfed control of you." "Enough of this interference!" Avengelica shouted, emitting a powerful blast that knocked Papa Smurf and Smurfette off the crane they were riding. "Sassette, kill your friends right now and finish the task that I have given you." "I want to kill Hefty first, Avengelica," Sassette said, finally overpowering Empath to get herself free from his grasp. "You will do what I say, or else I will make you the most miserable being that's ever lived by doing the job you failed to do myself," Avengelica said. Instantly, Empath, Papa Smurf, and Smurfette were surrounded by the dark spirit's minions as they gathered around. One of them grabbed Smurfette, and another grabbed Papa Smurf, causing him to drop the tuning fork he was carrying. Empath tried to fight off one of the creatures, but found himself also captured by them as well. Sassette saw that Smurfette was in mortal danger, with one of the creatures ready to sink their sharp razor claws into her skin. "You wouldn't smurf that to another female, would you, Avengelica?" Sassette asked, finding herself feeling betrayed. "That is my sister." "That is your enemy, because she sides with the enemy," Avengelica said. "Destroy her, or I will destroy you along with her and all your friends." Sassette watched as the creature's claws sank deeper and deeper into Smurfette, ready to pierce her skin, and saw how horrified she was of seeing her sister Smurf succumbing to the darkness that was trying to envelop her completely. Then suddenly Sassette turned and flung the dagger straight toward the creature's claw, causing it to drop Smurfette as it reacted in pain toward the sharp slice of the dagger. "No, I won't do that!" she bravely stated. "You'll have to kill her yourself if you hate her so much." "You traitor!" Avengelica shouted. "I'll teach you not to ever betray the one who has given you power over your enemies." Sassette dodged the blast of power that came from Avengelica's hands, then swooped down and picked up the tuning fork that Papa Smurf dropped. She struck the fork and caused it to vibrate at such a pitch that it caused the crystalline tentacles that wrapped around Hefty to crumble into dust, freeing him from their grasp. "Sassette, aim the tuning fork toward the creatures," Empath called out as he struggled with the creature that was keeping him captive. Sassette again struck the tuning fork, only this time Empath amplified its vibration power to such a great degree that the creature that was holding him captive began to crumble into dust, thus freeing him. "How dare you use that thing against my creations!" Avengelica screamed, sending out blasts of power against Sassette to stop her, only to strike her own creatures instead, freeing Papa Smurf in the process. "Nobody touches my little sister except me, you witch," Hefty shouted, picking up the fallen dagger and throwing it straight at Avengelica, wounding her hand when its blade struck her. "Let's smurf our minds together so we can amplify the strength of the tuning fork's vibrations," Empath commanded. And so as Papa Smurf, Smurfette, and Hefty joined their minds together, Empath took the tuning fork from Sassette, struck it, and used his increased mind power to amplify the vibration. Avengelica screamed as the vibration was so strong her physical form crumbled from the top of her head to the soles of her feet, releasing a burst of energy from within her that knocked all the Smurfs off their feet and destroyed everything that was in the castle except for the Smurfs. At that instant, Sassette was transformed back into her normal appearance, but because she was still flying when it happened, she started falling from the sky. "I've got you, Sassette," Hefty said as he quickly reached out and grabbed her before she landed. He looked at the little Smurfling in his arms and noticed that her eyes were closed. Empath, Papa Smurf, and Smurfette gathered around Hefty as he held Sassette close to him and found himself sobbing. "Oh, Sassette, what have I smurfed to you that made you become like this?" he cried out. "This smurf senses that Hefty's memory of Sassette being his little sister has returned, and he is starting to remember all the awful things he has done to her in the past," Empath said quietly to Papa Smurf and Smurfette. "Poor Hefty," Smurfette said, her heart going out to him as she touched Hefty's shoulder. "It will be all right, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "With Avengelica's control over Sassette gone, the little Smurfling should be back to her normal self." "But things in the village won't be back to normal now that we know the truth about Sassette, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said. "We will all deal with this matter together, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said soothingly. "For now let Hefty have his moment alone before we return home." Smurf to Part 5 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Little Sister Smurf Lost chapters